Strange Markings
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: They're forced to hide because they're being hunted. The hunters go to any lengths to get their powers. The huntees go to any lengths to hide but it's different this time: the huntees become the hunters. Rated M for future chapters


**Me: **New story! New story! New story!

**Sakura: **This is a collaborative story with the wonderful **narutorocks13**.

**Me: **We worked hard on getting this story together so you guys better enjoy this!

**Sasuke: **Kyu-sama and Anabel-sama don't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Me & Anabel: **Enjoy!

**Summary: **

_**They're forced to hide because they're being hunted. The hunters go to any lengths to get their powers. The huntees go to any lengths to hide but it's different this time: the huntees become the hunters.**_

**Strange Markings: Chapter 1 – His Partner**

"Sakura," a young man with spiky pink hair and emerald green eyes said as he shook his younger sister's shoulder. "Sakura-chan, wake up."

A young girl groaned as she opened her eyes and looked out the window she was leaning against. She saw the many manicured lawns lined up in front of her, each of them divided with their own fences of different styles. Some lawns were occupied by gardeners, others with pets, some with young children. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and looked out the front window to see her new home, a three story, very large, white house.

"Sakura, I know you're tired but we have to start unloading," he rubbed his younger sister's head and smiled.

She looked at him with tired eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's one in the afternoon," he responded.

"Hoshio-kun, let your sister sleep, she's tired," their mother in the front passenger seat looked into the back seat at them. She had short reddish hair with black eyes. She looked at her husband next to her and smiled, "I'm sure we'll love it here for sure."

He nodded and put the car in park. He ran a hand through his dark pink hair and his emerald green eyes looked into the rearview mirror and met his daughter's eyes, "I know you weren't very happy about the move but I'm sure you'll find plenty of friends here too. I promise."

Sakura nodded and climbed out of the car and stretched. She bent down and touched her toes and saw her pony tail fall over her right shoulder and sighed heavily. She stood up and flexed her fingers and looked around at the houses nearby. She watched a jet black Camaro speed by and pull into the house on the right side of hers. She watched the driver get out and saw it was someone who was probably the same age as her, sixteen, and saw he had spiky black hair and black eyes to match from where she could see. He had on a pair of jeans that were black with a red and black flannel shirt over a red tank top and matching red and black Converse. He didn't bother to look over at the new neighbors moving in and went straight into the house.

Sakura looked at the mailbox and saw "Uchiha" written on the side of it. She looked to the left side of her new house and saw the mailbox there said "Namikaze" on it. She couldn't see the front of the house from where she was so she walked past her father's car and stopped when she saw the teen on the front porch.

He had spiky blonde hair with bright blue eyes and whisker markings on both sides of his cheek. He wore an open button down shirt and his pecs and abs were perfectly visible for the whole neighborhood to see. He wore a pair of baggy jeans with sneakers and he looked like he just woke up. He stretched and ran and ruffled his hair before he pulled his keys out his pocket and began to walk down the porch.

He looked to his left and saw Sakura watching him and a small smirk crawled onto his face. He winked at her and climbed into an orange jeep with no doors and put on a pair of shades. He started his car and drove out and away from the house.

"Sakura?" Hoshio walked up and shook her shoulder. "Sakura-cha, what're you staring at?"

Sakura shook her head and looked at Hoshio, "What is it?"

"You were staring at something just now," Hoshio raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's nothing," Sakura waved her hand and gave him a nervous laugh.

"Are you going to help unpack or look around the house?" Hoshio asked.

"I guess I'll help unpack," Sakura walked to the back of the moving truck that followed them and began helping unpack with the movers and her family. She knew it was going to take a long time so she braced herself for the constant orders from her mother to put this box there and that box there and hear her mother order the movers to put the furniture in the right place.

**several hours later**

"Sakura-chan, we're going to the grocery store," her mother called into the living room.

"Okay. Hey when are we suppose to be getting internet and cable?" Sakura called from the living room.

"He'll be here tomorrow morning," her father responded.

"Okay," Sakura watched her parents leave the house and she looked at Hoshio. "Aren't you upset you couldn't spend your senior year in high school with your friends?"

Hoshio shrugged and shuffled a deck of cards. "I mean, yeah it's sad I don't get to graduate with the people I've grown up around but it doesn't matter in the end. I believe everything happens for a reason, so moving here could be good for us don't be so upset about it. You're a sophomore; you'll make plenty of friends these next couple of years in high school."

"You're too optimistic Hoshio," Sakura pouted.

Hoshio chuckled, "I have to be for a little sister like you." Hoshio stood up and put the cards back down on the coffee table. "Where did you put the snack duffle bag?"

"It's on the dining room table," Sakura said and watched him walk into the other room. She lay back on the rug and stared up at the fan that was going on low. She sighed heavily and put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "Hoshio?"

"Yeah?" Hoshio called as he continued to rummage through the snack bag.

"Have you ever felt different?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Hoshio explained.

"No I mean _really _different?" Sakura sat up and watched Hoshio walk in with the snack bag and put it on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Hoshio put the bag between them and opened it.

Sakura shook her head, "Never mind, don't worry about it." She reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of chips. She rubbed the back of her neck and yawned. She was about to eat her first chip when she heard the front door. She whined and put the bag down and stood up. She walked to the front door, opened it, and saw a teen girl with bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a short black skirt with a purple top that cut a little low and she had a smile on her face.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," she held out her hand. "I live across the street and my dad told me he saw you guys pull up on his way out today."

"Oh hi," Sakura shook her hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you," Ino smiled. "Hey, I'm about to go to a party, do you want to come. It's a thing we do annually around here."

"An annual party?" Sakura asked.

"It's an end of summer party," Ino explained. "Someone around here holds it every year and this year, an upperclassman named Kabuto Yakushi is holding it this year at his house down the street."

"Oh," Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not really sure, my parents just left and I don't know anyone."

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to people," Ino saw Hoshio walk up to the. "Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino, I live across the street."

"Haruno Hoshio, Sakura's older brother," Hoshio shook hands with her. "So what's up?"

"I came over here to invite you guys to a party down the street. It's an end of summer party we do every year, you'll be able to meet everyone."

"Sounds like fun," Hoshio looked at Sakura. "Let's go."

"But Mom and Dad are out," Sakura explained.

"So leave a note on the fridge," Hoshio looked at Ino. "Come in, we'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Ino walked in and whistled. "You guys work fast."

"Our mom hates boxes sitting around everywhere," Hoshio closed the door. "Sakura leave a note on the fridge."

"Okay," Sakura walked into the kitchen and pulled up the screen on the fridge and saw there was a grocery list on the fridge. She sighed heavily and sent it to her mother and instantly got a reply. She rolled her eyes and wrote on the screen, "Got invited to a party in the neighborhood. We'll be down the street."

"Hey, can I help you pick out an outfit?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at her with confusion.

"I'm not being rude or anything. I'm just really into clothes and putting them together," Ino explained.

"Oh, okay," Sakura led her upstairs to her room and let her in. "It's over there."

Ino walked over to her closet and pulled it open, "So many cute clothes!"

Sakura sat on her bed and watched Ino instantly pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, with a red and black flannel shirt she had and pulled out a white tank top. "Do you have any shoes with this color on them?"

"I should," Sakura walked over to the closer and pulled out the drawers at the bottom. She had multiple pairs of Converse, Vans, DC, and some pairs of heels and flats.

"These will do," Ino picked a pair of mid-top Converse that were black red and white plaid and she gave the outfit to Sakura. "Put that on. Where's your jewelry?"

"Here," Sakura pulled out another drawer.

"Okay," Ino looked in and pulled out a black leather bracelet and checked the rest. "I'll just give you this to wear and we'll let your hair down."

"Okay," Sakura pulled on her white tank top and put on her flannel shirt. She let down her hair and took the bracelet from Ino. She put it on and sat on the edge of the bed to put on her Converse. She stood up and looked in the mirror, "I like it."

"I knew you would," Ino clapped and heard her phone. She answers on the third ring, "Dei-chan, what is it?"

Sakura grabbed her brush and brushed her hair a little and ruffled it a little. She looked at Ino and watched her hang up, "Who's Dei-chan?"

"Oh my older brother," Ino explained. "His name is Deidara but I call him Dei-chan."

"Oh okay," Sakura heard knocking on her door and saw Hoshio walk in wearing black jeans with a red polo and red sneakers.

"Ready?" Hoshio asked.

"Yup," Ino smiled and walked out the house with them and down the street. "Hoshio-san, I'll introduce you to my brother and he'll introduce you to all the seniors at the party."

"Sounds good to me," Hoshio looked at Sakura. "Don't be so shy."

"I'm nervous," Sakura whined at Hoshio.

"Don't worry," Ino looked at Sakura. "Everyone is really cool. Your neighbors on either side of you are Sasuke and Naruto. They're in our grade and they have younger sisters named Satsuki and Naruko."

"Which is which?" Sakura asked. "I saw them both and one had black hair and one had blonde hair."

"Sasuke is the one with the black hair and Naruto is the blonde," Ino explained. "Naruto doesn't really hang out with a lot of people though. He's quiet and only talks to Sasuke, Satsuki, Gaara, and his younger sister Naruko."

"Oh," Sakura saw the house where everyone was because the front yard was full of cars and the music could be heard from where they are.

"That's Kabuto's house," Ino explained. "I promise you'll like everyone and they're easy to get along with."

"If you say so," Sakura shrugged.

**Kabuto's House**

"Hoshio this is my brother Deidara, he's really artistic," Ino explained as Deidara and Hoshio shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Hoshio said.

"You too," Deidara looked at Ino. "Oh, Shikamaru and Chouji were looking for you earlier."

"Really?" Ino looked around and didn't see either of them around. "Where did they go?"

"I think they went to the back yard, there's where I saw them last time anyway," Deidara looked at Hoshio. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the seniors here."

"Alright, thanks," Hoshio looked at Sakura. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay," Sakura watched Hoshio walked off and she looked at Ino. "So who am I meeting first."

"You'll be meeting the cutest couple we've had since the seventh grade," Ino pulled a girl with dark blue hair over and her boyfriend whose hand she was holding got pulled along with her. "This is Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. You two, this is Haruno Sakura, she just moved into the empty house across the street from me."

"Hi," the girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes smiled and shook hands with her.

"How's it going?" her boyfriend with dark brown hair and red markings on his face grinned and shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you two," Sakura said and froze when she saw Naruto walking down the stairs. He had on a orange t-shirt with "Fox" written across the front in black and he wore black jeans. He had on a necklace with a blue gem around his neck and he wore a black sweatband with an orange swirl on it. He was holding a drink and he didn't see her as he came down. He walked behind her and she didn't notice him freeze momentarily and looked at her.

Ino noticed and watched Naruto walk away before she could grab him, "What was that about?"

Sakura looked at Ino, "I'm going to go get something to drink."

"The drinks are back that way," Kiba pointed down the hall.

"Thanks," Sakura waved and walked down the hall towards the bar. She grabbed a beer out the cooler and looked around for a bottle opener.

"Here."

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto was standing there with a beer in his hand and the bottle opener in the other.

"Oh, thanks," Sakura took it and popped the top open and put it down on the table.

"I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto by the way," Naruto held out his hand.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura shook his hand and they both felt a jolt go between their hands. Sakura looked up at him and saw his eyes were wide. She noticed something black moving over his shoulder and onto his collar bone and he let go quickly. He put his hand over his neck where she noticed something crawling and she saw Sasuke walk over quickly.

"Let's go," Sasuke walked out the back door with Naruto following quickly.

Sakura rubbed her neck and saw a young man with grey hair and glasses walk up,

"Hi, I'm Kabuto Yakushi," he held out his hand. "Welcome to my party."

"Hi," Sakura shook his hand and felt a small pull between them, though nothing like she had felt with Naruto. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kabuto smiled. "Ino told me she invited you."

"Yeah, since I'm new to the neighborhood with my brother and everything," Sakura shrugged.

"It's perfectly fine," Kabuto explained. "What grade are you in?"

Sakura pulled her hand away from Kabuto, "I'm a sophomore this year."

Kabuto nodded, "Cool. I'm a senior this year."

"Congratulations," Sakura took a sip of her beer.

"Thanks," Kabuto took a sip of his drink.

**in the woods behind Kabuto's house**

"I felt a pulse in there, what happened?" Sasuke shouted gripping Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "She's the one. She's my Partner."


End file.
